Rendezvous
by K'Arthur
Summary: Nine years after the game, Jade pays Nephry an unexpected visit in the dead of night.


_A/N: For my dear friend, Middletails._

**Rendezvous**  
_By  
K'Arthur_

* * *

**_ND 2027_**

The snow hadn't stopped in days, but that hadn't deterred tourists from venturing to Keterberg. Inside the governor's mansion, away from the rush of visitors, Nephry Osborne sat in front of the fire in her keeping room. A book lay open on her lap, but she had read it so many times she could probably recite it. Still, it offered a comfortable distraction for yet another a lonely night in the silver-frosted town.

Unexpectedly, a familiar voice called her name from behind. "Nephry."

"Jade?" she asked, turning and rising to her feet at the sudden intrusion. "What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"Your servants are sloppy," he said flatly. "They left the back door unlocked."

"You could have just come to the front door."

He grinned at her, his terrifying red eyes sparkling with mischief behind his glasses. "But that defeats the element of surprise, sister dear."

She _knew_ he would say something like that, and sighed. "True. Would you like some tea? Or wine?"

"No, I can't stay long," he said, standing close to the fireplace in an effort to warm his hands.

She frowned in puzzlement. Her brother was not one for social calls. "Well what can I do for you?"

"I'm on my way from Daath to Grand Chokmah. I thought I would visit you."

"I appreciate that," she said, sinking down into the sofa, still confused by his presence. "Though it isn't like you at all."

"Yes, well…people can be forced to change," he slid his glasses up his nose and turned to face her. "But _I'm_ not what I came to see you about."

"Then…what?"

He considered a moment, stepping backwards to get closer to the fire. "I'm going to ask you to do me a favor."

"Jade—are you cold?"

"Yes, but let's not worry about that," he took a breath. "Hear me out, please."

"All right," she replied, watching as his face dropped its usual mask of disdain.

"I want you to reconsider His Majesty's offer of marriage," he said softly. "Your husband has been dead for ten years. It is time for you to move on."

"And why do you ask this of me?" she asked, annoyance filling her tone. "It's quite sudden and frankly none of your business."

"I'm rather tired of watching the two of you pine away for each other."

"It hasn't bothered you enough to say anything before."

"Time is fleeting, Nephry. I don't wish to see either of you miserable and I know only too well how insignificant things such as age or rank or archaic traditions can keep two people from finding a few moments of peace and decency in this otherwise insufferable world."

"Jade, you know I cannot just marry the Emperor. Our social status—"

"Is irrelevant," he finished for her. "If you insist on being bound to such pointless wares such as what prefix is attached to your name, then the titles I've earned more than qualify you as a member of the nobility. And, if that doesn't satisfy you, I'm sure His Majesty would grant you whatever title you desire."

"It's not—"

"It's not what?" he glanced around nervously. "Please, tell me quickly, Nephry. I must be going."

Her brow furrowed. Watching his usual composed demeanor shift into agitation was quite distressing. "It's not right, Jade."

He looked directly at her and though his eyes were as sinister as ever, his words and countenance were tender. "If you love the man, then it is right."

She chuckled dryly. "I never thought I'd hear such romantic rhetoric from you."

"As I said, I don't have much time and there isn't an excuse for you to hide behind anymore." His tone was so eerily plaintive that she felt a shudder run up her back.

"Are things so pressing that you cannot even share a drink with me?" she asked, rising to her feet and trying to change the subject in an effort to bring her brother back to his usual temperament of borderline arrogance.

"Don't ignore the issue, Nephry. Will you honor my request or not?"

"It is a lot to ask."

He sighed, dark and hollow. "I don't see how, when it is something you wanted yourself."

"Years ago, Jade."

"I doubt that time has changed much of anything in this regard."

She closed her eyes for a moment, knowing he was right.

"He will come calling shortly," Jade said, turning again to face the fireplace and warm his hands.

"You brought him with you?"

"No, and I must go before he discovers I was here."

"He didn't put you up to this?" she asked skeptically.

"No," Jade sighed. "I'm here of my volition and--."

Before he could finish, a maid burst into the room. "Madam, you have visitors--important visitors. They say it's urgent."

"I'll receive them in the parlor," Nephry said, quickly following the maid. She glanced over her shoulder. "I'll be right back."

"I doubt that. I'll show myself out." He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Farewell, Nephry."

She turned to reply, but he had already vanished towards the kitchen.

In the parlor she was stunned to find the Emperor and an escort of six soldiers. Dressed in his formal robes, he looked abnormally stiff and detached. Normally when he would visit, he would do so in disguise and never bring any sort of entourage. She didn't like the extra attention and he saw no need for it, but tonight, he seemed different—almost distant. In a gruff voice, he instructed the soldiers to wait outside and then looked at her with tired and sullen eyes. "Nephry, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" she asked tepidly.

"Please," Peony said, claiming a seat on the sofa and touching the cushion next to him. "Please sit."

A chill ran through her, but she fulfilled his request, her eyes following his as they wandered apprehensively about the small room.

He took her hands, and spoke with a formality he clearly didn't find comfortable. "I've come to tell you this myself because I wanted you to hear it from me."

She nodded, ever so slightly. "All right."

"Jade is dead," he said simply, squeezing her hands and desperately trying to hide his own grief at the loss of his closest friend.

"Dead?" she whispered. "No, that can't be right—"

Drawing her into an embrace, he relayed the tale to her. "Nephry, he was in Daath visiting Fon Master Anise." She felt his hands shake as he held her against his chest. "Some members of the Order who seek to resurrect the Score attempted to assassinate her in her bedchamber. But Jade was there—I'm sure I don't need to tell you why—and he held them off by himself. He kept them back until she was able to get away and members of her guard arrived."

"When?" she asked desperately, her eyes filling with tears. "When?"

"Two nights ago," he replied, stroking her fair hair soothingly. "As soon as I learned, I sailed to you. I sent a ship to bring him back to Grand Chokmah…or here, if you prefer."

"I…" she choked, pressing her brow into his shoulder. "It can't be…he was just here, Peony. Tonight."

"My dear, that's impossible," he sighed, holding her as tightly as he could.

"I swear it. He was here, just now," she quickly got up and started to walk back into the keeping room, not even glancing back to see if Peony was following her.

"He was here," she repeated, her voice straining to keep composure.

"Nephry," Peony called gently from behind her, his voice trying to bring her to her senses. "Nephry…"

"He stood right there," she whispered, pointing to the space near the fireplace.

Peony stepped closer to the hearth. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes walked across the mantle. Finally, in disbelief he said, "As much as I can't understand it, I don't doubt you, Nephry."

Moving towards him, she watched in terrified amazement as the Emperor lifted a familiar pair of spectacles from the mantle.


End file.
